Pour l'amour d'un jumeau
by Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath
Summary: De toute sa vie, il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois mais il avait fallu que cette fille préfère son frère jumeau.


Deuxième Fic'

Cette fois c'est Hermione/Fred… Tout appartient à J., bien entendu.

~O~O~O~O~

-Tu QUOI ?

Un cri retentit dans tout le Terrier. Que quelqu'un cri dans cette immense maison qui ressemblait à une tour n'était pas rare mais, à l'ordinaire, ce cri venait d'une petite dame rondelette du nom de Molly Weasley. Cette fois, cela venait d'un de ses fils. Frédéric Weasley était dans sa chambre en compagnie de son frère jumeau. Frère jumeau qui, justement, essayait de se faire oublier. Fred était furieux contre lui, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

-Freddie, calme-toi, je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais comme ça…

Fred s'était calmé, un peu. Il s'assit sur son lit, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. De toute sa vie, il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois mais il avait fallu que cette fille préfère son frère jumeau. La voix de leur mère retentit dans toute la grande bâtisse.

-Ron ! Harry ! Hermione est arrivée !

Fred leva la tête et regarda son sosie qui hésitait à bouger. Il écouta ses cadets descendre l'escalier en trombe et saluer chaleureusement leur amie.

-Ne reste pas là. Elle veut sûrement te voir.

Fred prononça cette simple phrase et transplana, il voulait être seul. George soupira et alla vers la porte. En arrivant sur le palier, il se s'attendait pas à voir son petit frère et sa petite amie aller en discutant vers la chambre du plus jeune des garçons Weasley avec Harry. Ils se retournèrent en entendant George et la brune posa ses grands yeux noisette sur lui avec un grand sourire. Sans un regard pour ses meilleurs amis, elle se dirigea vers le jumeau présent et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Bonjour.

Ce simple mot fut suivit d'un fou-rire de la part des deux jeunes gens qui l'avaient dit exactement en même temps. Le plus vieux se pencha sur sa cadette et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un immense CRAC se fit entendre et Hermione sursauta, mettant fin à l'échange qu'elle avait avec son petit-ami. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua et Ron comme Harry fixait le sol tandis que Fred les fixait elle et George avec un sourire narquois. Le bruit de transplanage que venait d'entendre Hermione venait donc de là. La jeune fille rougit violement et salua le jumeau de George puis se dirigea vers Ron et Harry et ils allèrent tout les trois dans la chambre de Ronald. Il ne restait plus que Fred et George, le premier toisant l'autre qui regardait le sol et n'osait pas adresser la parole à son frère. Ginny fut surprise de les trouver ainsi quand elle sortit de sa chambre.

-Vous allez bien ?

Aucune réponse si ce n'est que George se détourna et retourna dans sa chambre. La benjamine fut vraiment surprise et tourna son regard vers Fred qui à présent regardait dans le vide.

-Fred ?

Cette fois, il l'a regarda, ce qui rassura un peu sa sœur. Une porte s'ouvrit quand Fred allait enfin s'expliquer mais il se tut quand il vit que c'était Hermione.

-Oh ! Herm' ! Tu es arrivée ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va !

Hermione alla vers la salle de bain et Ginny, qui en avait assez d'attendre que son frère daigne parler, descendit l'escalier et alla dans le jardin. Fred était seul, il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'être disputer avec son frère le gênait mais George avait été le premier – et le seul – à savoir qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant, maintenant, il sortait avec elle. Fred imita sa sœur et descendit, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, il resta dans la cuisine et aida sa mère. Une fois la table mise, Molly lui demanda d'aller chercher les autres. Fred passa d'abord par le jardin chercher sa sœur qui décida d'aller prévenir le célèbre trio pendant qu'il calmait l'ambiance entre son jumeau et lui. C'est ainsi que dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres de Fred, George, Ron et Ginny ils se séparèrent. La plus jeune tapa à la porte de Ron mais Fred entra dans celle de George sans dire qu'il était là. A peine entré, Fred regretta son geste. Hermione n'était pas avec Ron et Harry comme Ginny l'avait prévu. Elle était là, assise sur le lit de Fred et George était en train de la bécoter. Mais que faisaient-t-ils sur SON lit ? Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué mais il suffit d'un raclement de gorge de la part de Fred pour que toute l'attention lui soit porter, pour que Hermione prenne la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre et que George se lève d'un bond en reboutonnant les boutons que sa petite-amie s'était amusée à enlevé. « A table » fut les seuls mots que Fred réussit à articuler avant de partir en trombe dans le jardin en marmonnant au passage à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas faim. George descendit en courant les escaliers à la suite de son frère. Il demanda à sa mère presque en criant où était allé Fred. Il parcourut l'immense jardin en courant puis vit son frère marcher un peu plus loin. Si George se manifestait maintenant, Fred fuirait une nouvelle fois. Alors il continua de courir jusqu'à arriver au même niveau que son sosie.

-Et, Freddie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? Il y a, mon cher George, que tu sors avec la seule fille dont je suis amoureux et que j'ai jamais aimé ! Ca te va comme explication ?

George ne répondit rien. Bien entendu, cela, il le savait. Il en était vraiment désolé pour son frère mais il savait aussi quelque chose que Fred ignorait. L'année précédente, à Poudlard, lors de l'A.D, il était devenu très proche d'Hermione. Très proche, pas amoureux et il ne l'était toujours pas. Elle, elle était amoureuse, mais pas de lui. S'ils avaient fait croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble en s'embrassant de temps en temps en public, c'était seulement pour que l'élu du cœur d'Hermione la remarque. Mais celle-ci ne savait pas qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué. Fred, qui s'impatientait, cria presque sur son frère.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

George ne répondit pas, il passait de son frère à un point derrière lui, inlassablement, ses yeux faisaient la navette. Le remarquant, Fred pivota sur lui-même et lâcha un petit « Oh » en remarquant Hermione qui avait le visage décomposé. Elle avait sûrement tout entendu. Hermione pâlit puis rougit pour enfin reprendre son teint normal. Elle se tourna vers son petit-ami avec un regard assassin.

-Tu m'avais promit de ne rien dire !

Fred ne comprenait plus rien. George blêmit en voyant le regard noir d'Hermione. Merlin savait ce qu'elle pouvait faire quand elle était en colère, mais Morgane soit bénite, Hermione n'était pas encore majeure.

-'Mione, tu as mal compris…

-Et qu'est ce que je n'ai pas compris George Weasley ?

Puis Fred se tourna à son tour vers son frère, plein de sous-entendus dans le regard.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu lui as tout dit ? Georgie, que tu sortes avec ELLE c'est une chose, mais que tu lui dises des choses qui sont sensées être secrète, non !

-Mais j'ai rien dit ! Ni d'un côté ni de l'autre !

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça encore ? Intervint Hermione

George soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Bon, écoutez. Vous êtes vraiment aveugle, l'un comme l'autre. Fred, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione et elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

-GEORGE ! JE TE HAIS !

-Arrête 'Mione ! J'en ai assez de vos histoires, à tout les deux ! Ce n'est pas compliqué… en gros, l'autre ressent la même chose que vous.

Sur ces mots, George transplana au Terrier. Hermione et Fred restèrent là. Si ce que George disait était vrai, leur amour était réciproque. Hermione était toute rouge, elle regardait le sol. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil discret à Fred qui était plongé dans ses réflexions et qui fixait un arbre un peu plus loin. Hermione fit un pas en direction du Terrier mais Fred lui attrapa le bras. Un frisson leur parcouru l'échine à ce contact. La jeune fille planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux, bleus clairs, de Fred.

-C'est vrai ? Ce qu'il a dit ?

Hermione le regarda puis acquiesça en baissant sa tête toujours couleur tomate. Fred hésita entre la lâcher donc la laisser partir et ne plus pouvoir la regarder en face ou l'attirer contre lui. Mais il n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien alors il choisit la deuxième options. Il l'a tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face puis l'obligea à le regarder en lui levant le menton avec sa main libre. Il avança sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui approfondit. Il lâcha son bras pour poser ses deux mains dans le dos d'Hermione puis l'en encercla au niveau de la taille, la rapprochant toujours plus de lui tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse du garçon. Hors d'haleine, ils mirent fin au baiser mais Fred ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il pausa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et exactement en même temps, ils murmuraient : « Je t'aime »

~O~O~O~O~

Fin ! Un peu court, je sais, surtout la fin…


End file.
